


Seinen Kakumei Headcanons

by gorgeousshutin



Series: Seinen Kakumei [9]
Category: Mawaru Penguindrum, Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-06-05 12:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15171152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeousshutin/pseuds/gorgeousshutin
Summary: A collection of the many headcanons that went into crossing Utena with Penguindrum in Seinen Kakumei Utena (complete at 238201 words).  Contains spoilers for the entire story.  Graphic intensive.





	1. Chapter 1

Utena and Penguindrum characters belong to their various owners.

 

 **Headcanon #1:**   Child!Shouma&Kanba are a kind of Shadow People

 

**The Boys After Fate Transfer:** “In other words, the apple is also a reward for those who have chosen love over everything else! And  <insert allegorical-metaphorical-metaphysical gobbledygook>”

 

**The Shadow Girls:** “Do you know?  Do you know? <insert allegorical-metaphorical-metaphysical gobbledygook>”

See the connection?


	2. Chapter 2

**Headcanon #2:**   Nemuro’s Research has to do with Penguindrum

There is this shot of Prof Nemuro being flanked by the research assistants carrying uprooted/yet to be planted tree-sprouts that are leaveless/barren-seeming …

 

I know that was supposed to signify the dry/futileness of the Professor’s life back then, but now that I’ve watched Penguindrum, I can’t help but think they’re “Penguindrum Trees” related to the research - ones that continue to grow “apples” as more and more lives get sacrificed for the research … **one of them having eventually made their way to Kanae’s mouth years afterwards.**

**So this (Kanae Apple)**

****

**could well be one of these:**

****


	3. Chapter 3

**Headcanon #3:**   Penguindrum’s ‘Fate Train’ is the same one as Utena Episode 22’s ‘Student Council Invisible Train’, hinting at how the Nemuro Research in SKU is connected to the magic seen in MP.

Invisible Train (SKU):

 

Fate Train (MP):

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Headcanon #4:** Utena’s **Nemuro Hall** \-- the place that converted 100 ambitious Duelists into human fuel to sustain Ohtori’s magic -- is the prototype for Penguindrum’s sinister **Child Broiler**.

**Nemuro Hall:**

 

**Child Broiler:**

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Headcanon #5:** The current **Mr. Ohtori** is not a real Ohtori, but one of Nemuro’s 100 assistants (Black Rose Boys) who eventually married the **Ohtori heiress** of his time - the **Mrs. Ohtori** in EP30 - and inherited his place as Clan leader.

**Mr. Ohtori from 20+ years pre-revolution:**

****

Oh, and he totally got a thing going on with **Mr. Kaoru** (then also an assistant under the research).

 

Thus why **Mr. Kaoru** , already involved with Ohtori’s machinations from a young age, eventually ended up ‘about to marry’ **Anthy.**

****


	6. Chapter 6

**Headcanon #6:**   **Mrs. Ohtori** was **Chida Mamiya** ’s girlfriend back when she was a little girl. 

 **Mrs. Ohtori** (Year of the Revolution)

 

**Chida Mamiya** (20+ years pre-revolution)

 

(see? if the timeline holds true, these two should be around the same age)


	7. Chapter 7

**Headcanon #7:** Touga and Nanami are biological children of Takakura Kenzan  & Chiemi. 

  


Note now Touga’s got the exact same voice as Kenzan (yeah they share the same VA).  And they both impress with melodramatic speeches :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Headcanon #8:** Ruka was a childhood friend of Momoka.

  


And the dying Duelist was kept alive throughout episodes 28 and 29 by Momoka’s “life support” Penguin Hat.


	9. Chapter 9

**Headcanon #9:** The Princess of the Crystal was a figure from Dios and Anthy’s past.

Back when all the girls of the world were princesses to the Rose Prince, except his sister. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Headcanon #10:** Ohtori Kanae and the Kaoru Twins are really half-siblings born to the same mother, Mrs. Ohtori. 

  


Note Mrs. Ohtori’s hair color.


	11. Chapter 11

**Headcanon #11:** Utena was orphaned by the Kiga Subway Attack

The Tenjou family was on the Fate Train when the Kiga attack happened.

The tragedy had young Utena retreating into her coffin. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Headcanon #12:** Sanetoshi was an Ohtori Alumni and a child genius.  He was the brain behind the project those Black Rose Student Assistants were working on behind Professor Nemuro’s back.

  


The penguins Number1, 2 and 3 are really perpetual motion robots created by an eight-year-old Sanetoshi during Ohtori Academy’s Nemuro Research Era.


	13. Chapter 13

 

**Headcanon #13:** The Fate Train in Penguindrum is really Dios’ white horse.

Back when the Rose Prince was in power, he owned a magical white horse that can help people in need by altering reality on their behalf.

Upon falling from power and grace, so too did Dios lose control over his royal steed.  The escaped horse ran wild across the land, and became the uncontrolled, damaging force known to humankind as Fate.

  


Being magical, Fate has donned numerous guises throughout the generations. Its latest appearance is that of the public transit under attack by the Kiga Terrorists, namely the Tokyo Subway Train.


	14. Chapter 14

**Headcanon #14:** Chida Tokiko is really the Oginome sisters’ maternal aunt.  

Tokiko happens to be the older cousin of Mrs. Oginome Eriko.

Eriko

It was through Tokiko that Momoka acquired the Fate Diary – which was originally the subject of the Black Rose Assistants’ hidden research.

  



	15. Chapter 15

**Headcanon #15:**  Sanetoshi used to be the Princess of the Crystal’s pet rabbit.

  


A tragic event in the past – one involving Dios and Anthy – started a long war between the magical princess and her magical pet.  

The ongoing war persisted unto modern times, resulting in the showdown between Momoka and Sanetoshi during the Kiga Subway Attack.


	16. Chapter 16

**Headcanon #16:** After the Revolution, Tatsuya would undergo extensive cosmetic surgeries to become the top male idol singer of Japan.

   


Tatsuya, who got dumped by Wakaba, made this choice to revolutionize his humdrum world.

   


Akio was the one to prepare that path for him, enlisting Dr. Sanetoshi as cosmetic surgeon in charge of Tatsuya’s physical transformation.

 

 And so, Tatsuya becomes a handsome ‘prince’, just as dazzling as those found in fairytales.

   


At least on the surface, he is . . . .


	17. Chapter 17

**Headcanon #17:**   The World’s Shell, with regards to the Revolution, is …

*Drum Roll*

TOKYO BIG EGG!

Tokyo Big Egg–- _the_ stage of Japanese. That’s where the shell is to be smashed for the birth of a new world.

  



	18. Chapter 18

**Headcanon #18:**   Akio is a botanic version of a tentacle monster

 

I mean, if his blood-related sister Anthy can manifest as a cluster of moving, flowering rose vines . . .

. . . then so can he.

Look at the stuff he's made of!

 


End file.
